


I'm Going Crazy

by Hockey_3720



Series: Driving Me Insane [2]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: He rolled his eyes as he stood up and began collecting all of the garbage from the table and the furniture. Part of him was proud of Danny. There was only one bottle of alcohol in the living room— and it wasn’t even finished.“Come on man,” Julian mumbled upon shuffling into the kitchen to see some other empty bottles on the counter. “This ain’t good for you.”





	I'm Going Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> As requested... Part 2

Julian was sat on the couch, looking around the place as he waited for Danny to wake up from his slumber in the other room. 

The whole place was a mess. In the whole four days that Danny had been living in his new Condo, he managed to hang up four or five photos of his family, but left everything else in boxes. There were paper plates and pizza boxes littering the whole place. Pizza was always Danny’s comfort food, so it wasn’t necessarily a surprise. 

He rolled his eyes as he stood up and began collecting all of the garbage from the table and the furniture. Part of him was proud of Danny. There was only one bottle of alcohol in the living room— and it wasn’t even finished. 

“Come on man,” Julian mumbled upon shuffling into the kitchen to see some other empty bottles on the counter. “This ain’t good for you.” 

He picked them all up and dropped them into the recycling bin, then moved over the to fridge to see what his friend actually had on hand. Shocker… Eggs was all the older man had on the house. 

Julian knew Danny would be hanging whenever he decided to crawl out of bed, but he knew that he’d need to have something in his stomach, so he looked around in the cabinets for the pots and pans before he found the set Danny got from his mother when he first moved into Boston. 

Just as he moved to place the pan on the stove and went to move to the butter, there was the sound of a crash in the other room. Alert, Julian ditched the kitchen and moved down the hall— toward Danny’s bedroom. 

After Danny’s breakdown, Julian held him until the crying stopped and the older man calmed down enough to be able to be assisted to his bedroom for some much needed sleep. 

The bedroom was completely empty, but there was a dim light seeping from the bathroom. Julian let out a sigh as he moved in a lightly knocked on the bathroom door. It was pushed open revealing the older man. 

His hands were one either side of the sink and he was looking down at the drain. “Dola,” Julian whispered moving in. The metal cup that usually held Danny’s toothbrush, and his toothbrush were on the floor. “You okay, bubs?” Julian’s voice was soft. 

Danny's breathing was heavy as Julian made his way in. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “I-I can’t find the Tylenol,” he mumbled. His voice was almost too quiet for Julian to even hear. 

“That’s because it’s sitting on your bedside table, where you left it,” Julian whispered as he moved in behind Danny and grasped his hips firmly. “Are you feeling okay?” 

Danny’s dark eyes looked back up at Julian through the mirror as he sucked in a painful breath and shook his head. “My head's gon’ explode,” he muttered. He looked terrible. His hair was greasy and sticking up in all directions… And his dark eyes were soft and wet. 

Julian wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist and helped him stand straight up. Danny was still breathing heavy as Julian held the older man against him. “Come on babe… Lets get you to bed.” 

He carefully directed Danny back to the bedroom and helped him slide into the covers. Once Danny was rested back against the fluffy pillows, he looked up at Julian and let out a small sigh. Julian wasn’t watching though, he moved to get a cup for some water, but Danny’s hand latched onto his wrist. 

Julian’s blue eyes met Danny’s brown ones and he let out a sigh. He knew what Danny wanted before he even opened his mouth. “It’s okay… I’m just going to go get you a glass of water. I’ll be right back,” Julian said. Danny’s hand loosened and dropped Julian’s wrist. 

Danny slowly nodded and watched as Julian made his way out of the room. Maybe Julian did care… He let out a sigh as he leaned over and grabbed the bottle of tylenol… How did me miss it? 

Once he had it popped open, he continued to pout out four pills. When Julian came in, he sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Danny the glass of water. His eyes widened a bit at the pills in Danny’s hand. “You shouldn’t be taking that much, Danny… Only like three max,” he said. His concerned eyes looked up to meet Danny’s eyes. 

Danny shook his head, tossed them in his mouth, and sipped the water. “You think I really care,” he mumbled, grumpily. 

Julian let out an annoyed sigh as he stood and moved around the bed. He moved over so he was sitting next to Danny. Danny really did look like shit-- but then again… That’s what he gets for drinking like he was. It was clear the older man wasn’t in the right state of mind for the past few days. 

He pursed his lips and faced Danny, with a sad look on his face. “Danny, you may not care anymore… But I do. A lot of people do. We had OTA’s and Tommy told me right out that I needed to be here… Not to care that I was missing… And I was glad that he confirmed my thoughts.” 

Danny just shook his head. “Y’all don’t care. If y’all did then y’all wouldn’t have let me leave Boston,” he said. As if it was that simple. The man himself forgot that he was chasing the money. 

Julian let out a sigh. “We tried telling you. We’re all your family and always will be. You just,” Julian’s voice got caught in his throat. He knew he was going to cry. “You’ve just dove off the deep end. You’ve scared us… You’ve scared me.” Tears began pulling from his eyes. 

Danny felt tears surfacing in his eyes. “You shouldn’t have let me leave,” he mumbled and wiped away his tears. 

Julian shook his head. “Y-You deserve all the money you’ve been offered these past two years… But… Danny… Was it really worth the price of your happiness?” He began wiping away his own tears. “You’ve… You haven’t been happy for a long time… And… That hurts.” 

Danny let out a shaky sigh, but nodded. “I-I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Julian shot back almost instantly. “Don’t you dare! Its… You know how nervous you’ve made us? Tom, Gronk and me? Especially me? I was terrified I’d see you in a pool of your own blood, Danny! I’m so scared you’re always hurting yourself… I feel like because I’m no longer around to kiss away the scars you’ll hurt yourself again!” 

“N-Not anymore,” Danny whispered. “I-I… You made me kick that habit… I’ve never thought about going back.” 

Julian nodded. “I’m so thankful for that… I’m sorry I haven’t been around to show you how much I love you.” 

Danny looked at Julian with wide eyes-- Julian… He really did love him. Not just in his actions… But now in words. 

Suddenly it was like there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! :)


End file.
